


A Good Memory

by putuporshutup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putuporshutup/pseuds/putuporshutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We survive this, I'm gonna order some pizza and we're gonna move some furniture around, you understand?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Alternate ending to Goodbye Stranger, in which Castiel saves Meg in the nick of time and she gets her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Since when do I need protecting?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17 
> 
> The violence warning is just to cover Meg and Crowley fighting as they did in canon. Chapter 2 is pure smut with a tiny bit of fluff at the end (as fluffy as Meg will ever get, anyway.) Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Supernatural and all of its characters are owned by the CW. No copyright infringement intended.

Meg lay beaten and bloody on the pavement until her adversary picked her up and dragged her to eye level. 

“I could beat on you for eternity,” sneered Crowley.  
“Take all the time you want, you pig,” spat Meg. 

Just then, the doors of the Impala slammed shut as Sam and Dean fled for their lives. The sight was heartening and gave her just the push she needed to keep fighting. 

“No Cas in the back seat,” she slurred, taunting. “Your stone is long gone.” 

With every ounce of strength she had left, she stabbed at Crowley with her angel blade. It sunk into his arm, flashing orange and sending sparks flying, but her face fell. Her one shot, and she had missed the fatal blow she was aiming for. Completely lacking the strength to try again, she braced herself for his retaliation. The screeching tires of another unlikely escape for the boys reminded her that she’d still done the right thing. 

Just when she saw Crowley winding up to gut her like a fish, she felt herself being yanked backwards. She looked up dizzily and tried to catch her balance on the trenchcoat-clad arm of her rescuer. 

“That’s enough, Crowley,” Castiel all but growled as he pulled her close and steadied her against his chest. 

“Cas. Nice of you to drop in, as always. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“You know perfectly well why I’m here. I’ll give you one chance to leave in one piece, as a favor.” 

Crowley snorted. “You certainly owe me one, but I don’t think so, darling. You’ve got something I want.”

“Meg stays with me. You’ve done enough to her already.”

“Oh, please. Keep the little whore for all I care,” He sniffed, glaring at Meg and holding his wounded arm tightly. His infuriated gaze shifted to the angel, “ _Don’t_ try my patience, Cas. Now where the hell is the damned ANGEL TABLET?” 

Lightning flashed and Castiel’s eyes glowed bright whitish blue. His wings cast a massive shadow on the building behind them. “Safe from the likes of you,” he replied icily. “Do we really need to revisit how easily I could smite you where you stand?" He paused, glaring defiantly at the demon, who just stood there seething at them. “That's what I thought. Don’t try to follow us.”

“WHY NOT DO IT RIGHT BLOODY NOW, THEN?” Crowley found himself yelling down the now dark, empty alley. Gritting his teeth and still holding pressure on his bleeding arm, he snapped his fingers and departed to figure out his next move. 

 

A second later, the unlikely pair appeared in a dimly lit motel room, somewhere in the southwest judging by the faded Navajo patterned wallpaper and clashing bedspread. Meg slumped against Cas and coughed, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. He hurriedly picked her up and laid her on the bed. She winced at every touch and moaned when she had to cough again, not even having the energy to care about appearing vulnerable at the moment.

Cas moved quickly, grabbing the small ice bucket from the desk and a towel from the bathroom. He gently wiped her face with cool water, quite concerned with how bad the swelling had gotten since getting such a beating when she’d hardly had time to recover from the last time Crowley had his hands on her. 

“Thanks for saving my bacon back there, Clarence. I - I would have been toast if it wasn’t for you,” she managed between ragged breaths. 

“I’m not sure what breakfast food has to do with anything, but it was the least I could do for you,” he replied earnestly. 

She laughed, but her breath hitched as a few of her meatsuit’s broken ribs dug into her chest wall and she moaned in pain again.

Castiel looked down at her, worried. He doubted she would want to take another vessel at this point - not that it was something he would condone anyway. A strange idea struck him and he tilted his head thoughtfully. “May I try something?” 

“Knock yourself out,” she murmured almost incoherently. 

“Well, it may hurt quite a bit, given your nature-”

“Worse than this? Bring it on, Clarence.” 

Cas hesitated, then touched two fingers to her forehead and focused on healing a year’s worth of torture and one hell of a beatdown. His grace glowed bright white and was met with angry red-orange flashes under her pale complexion as Meg screamed bloody murder and her eyes flashed black. 

A second later, the swelling and bruises were gone. Her delicate features were back in place, and the open wounds had disappeared. Her eyes went glassy and her body went limp, and the demon surprisingly fell unconscious for a few long minutes. A touch of his hand to her cheek told him she was simply knocked out, so Cas sat patiently waiting. As he sat there watching over her, he was struck by the implications of the role reversal in their strange relationship. 

When she finally stirred, she sat bolt upright and looked around frantically, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw the angel. “Whew,” she breathed. “That was some trip. I think I’ll stick with the blue pill next time, Morpheus.” 

He smiled. “I don’t understand that reference, but I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“Of course you don’t,” she quipped, grinning at him. She could feel her full strength for the first time in over a year. Meg shrugged out of her jacket, stretched, and examined herself in the mirror across the room. The various layers of dried, caked blood were gone. Her hair was unfortunately still bleach blonde, but at least it felt clean and soft again. She turned back to him with sincere gratitude written all over her face. “Thanks, Cas.” 

He shrugged. “Like I said before, it’s the least I could have done.” He paused, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently. She was unsure of what to do with the unexpected affection and looked at him incredulously. 

Cas continued, “You asked me before why I was so ‘sweet’ on you - I said I didn’t know, but I’ve realized... it’s because you cared for me when no one else would.” 

Meg was touched. The emotional reaction bothered her, so she ignored it in favor of a far more interesting topic that was long overdue. She shifted to her knees on the mattress in front of him and laced her fingers through his. “Seems to me we’ve both managed to survive after all,” she mused suggestively, arching an eyebrow. 

Cas recalled their conversation earlier and grinned somewhat sheepishly. “So we have.”

Meg rolled her eyes. She knew he wasn’t _that_ naive and her patience was wearing thin. “Mmm come on, Clarence. Help a girl out. It’s been one hell of a year and I sure could use some more of that... healing touch,” she pouted. She wasn’t above begging - not by a long shot. 

Cas gave her a mockingly confused look. “I’m not sure what you mean, you seem fully healed to me,” he teased, tracing slow circles on her wrists with his thumbs. 

This earned him such a death glare that he was sure her eyes flashed black again for a split second. Before she could say anything, Cas had pulled her off the bed into his arms and teleported them to the other side of the room, pinning her hard against the back wall. She gasped for breath and he grinned. 

“You seemed to indicate earlier that you wanted to pick up where we left off... with the pizza man,” he leaned in and whispered low in her ear, before nipping at her neck and sliding his fingers through her hair, pulling just enough to tilt her face upwards. Meg bit her lip with anticipation. “You do remember, don’t you?” she breathed. Cas smiled. “I told you it was a good memory,” he replied, before pressing his lips to hers.


	2. I am aware of how to do that

They kissed hungrily, hands exploring faces and groping backs, bodies pressing together in desperation. Without breaking apart, Cas lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She thrust her tongue deep in his mouth and rolled her hips against him, creating extra friction where he was grinding her up against the wall.

The way she was moving made Cas groan as he finally broke the kiss and began ravaging her neck. Meg took the opportunity to yank his tie loose and push the trenchcoat off of his shoulders, and he let go of her for just long enough to let it fall to the floor. He slipped a hand up under her top. After struggling momentarily with her bra clasp, he waved his hand impatiently and sent it flying across the room along with both of their shirts. 

Their lips met again as they pressed their bare chests together. Cas clutched at her back and Meg cradled his face with her hands. They kissed slow and deep, feeling the spark of their opposing natures pulling them together like magnets. His hands wandered up to fondle her chest and Meg moaned again as he teased her nipples, sending vibrations into his mouth, down his throat, and seemingly right to the tip of his aching hard-on. He exhaled sharply when she broke their kiss and began to undo his belt buckle. 

Cas had a decent idea of what to do from here and could very well be naked on top of her in a split second, satisfying them both quite efficiently. But the part of him had taken over that wanted to draw it out. He wanted to make her quiver and beg, and he wanted it to last as long as possible. Their present reality was not a pleasant one, and this moment was the best escape either of them could imagine. Heaven and hell could wait for a night; they both needed this. 

Meg dropped to her feet and kissed down Cas’ neck and torso, making him twitch when she swirled her tongue around one nipple and pinched the other lightly. She sank down to her knees and undid his fly, pushing the slacks down and revealing boxer briefs straining against his erection. 

As she hooked her thumbs under the elastic waistband and tugged the briefs down, Cas sighed and threaded his hand back through her hair at the base of her head. His eyes rolled shut at the sensation as she ran a hand up and down his shaft slowly, but they shot open again when he felt her mouth sliding down his length and he tightened his hand in her hair. 

She started slow, licking up and down, occasionally swirling her tongue around the tip. She felt him tighten his grip on her hair and let her lips slide all the way down to the base of his cock in one swift motion, burying him in her throat and pulling back slowly, glancing up at him seductively. 

Cas’ hips snapped forward, filling her throat again. Meg moaned around his cock, the sound vibrating through the sensitive flesh as he held her head and slowly reared back before fucking into her throat until he was right on the edge of self-control. When he pulled out and swore under his breath, she was sure it was one of the hottest things she’d ever witnessed. 

They both breathed heavily for a moment until he grabbed her and pulled her up from the floor. Meg was flushed and desperate for his touch. He pressed her up against the wall again and kissed her even more hungrily than before. Her head fell back and she whimpered when he began to undo her jeans. He worked his way down just as she had, pausing to suck and tease her breasts for a few lovely, agonizing moments. Eventually, he knelt down and slid her jeans off as he gazed up at her. His blue eyes had gone dark with carnal desire, and the curious spark was even more intense than usual. Seeing him look at her like that gave her the shivers. 

She kicked her jeans aside and eagerly spread her legs apart. His hands slid up her thighs and he leaned forward, taking in her scent. One hand crept up to her center and they both moaned with anticipation when he ran two fingers along the crotch of her soaking wet black silk thong. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and tore it off in one quick motion. Meg hissed with pleasure when the elastic snapped against her skin. Her nails dug into his shoulders.

“I liked those,” she teased. His only reply was a smirk and a few languid kisses over the red mark that had instantly risen where the panties had snapped. Cas nuzzled down for a better view and his face rested gently against her inner thigh, his stubble tickling her slightly. He reached up between her legs and began to lightly massage her slick, swollen lips. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured. 

Meg sighed with relief at his touch, her hips twitching involuntarily, seeking more. When Cas let his fingers briefly slip a little further in and trailed wetness up to circle her clit, she gasped, the sensation nearly enough to push her over the edge. His light touches were so deliberate that she was positive he knew exactly what he was doing. She sighed happily and let one hand rest at the back of his head while the other crept up to her chest, kneading the sensitive tissue, pinching and rolling her own nipples. She let out a moan that verged on whining. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Meg.” His tone was authoritative and she could hardly form the words to appease his demand. 

“Make me come,” she begged breathlessly.

In an instant, without breaking contact, Cas was on his feet again with her legs hitched up around his waist and her hands clutching at his shoulders. His mouth crashed down on hers, and he felt her moan as he slid two fingers inside her and pushed Meg back into the wall. He circled his thumb over her clit as he worked his fingers in and out. His free hand found one of hers and pinned it to the wall, too, their fingers intertwined. His tongue ravaged her open mouth until he curled his fingers inside her and she broke the kiss with a wanton gasp. 

Both their vessels’ hearts were thundering and their breath was shallow. Their eyes locked and Cas could feel her entire body quivering. The intense concentration on his face gave way to a devious smirk as he slipped a third finger inside her and rubbed more vigorously, sending her over the edge mere moments later. 

Meg cried out and came hard against his hand, gushing all over both of them. He groaned, hardly able to resist burying himself in that slick, wet warmth right then and there. He slid his fingers out and dragged his hand up her torso, smearing her with her own juices, digging his fingers into the tender flesh. She grabbed his chin and kissed him hard before dropping to her feet and sending Cas flying across the room back onto the bed with a flick of her hand and a mischievous grin. 

She wasn’t far behind, appearing on her knees at the foot of the bed right as he landed and crawling towards him seductively. Meg straddled him and raked her fingernails down his chest before dipping down to catch his full bottom lip between hers and sucking it into her mouth. She pressed back, teasing the tip of his cock with her dripping wet lips, but Cas wasn’t through with her yet.

He flipped them over and leaned her back against the pillows, pushing her legs open. She extended one straight up in the air and he cradled it to his chest. He leaned in and kissed the back of her knee, swirling his tongue and making her twitch. He kissed quickly down her thigh and Meg cried out when he buried his face in her center, licking up her first orgasm along with the fresh flood of moisture his tongue and long, clever fingers brought forth. She writhed beneath him, nearly sobbing and incoherently begging him to fuck her. 

After one more slow, torturous lick he pushed up and crawled on top of her, kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on him. The push-pull between them was stronger than ever, dark and light energy sizzling beneath skin and mingling where they touched. Cas grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back down into the pillow, hovering over her and staring down.

“Your eyes,” he breathed,“Show them to me.” 

Meg smirked and let her eyes turn black as she let her hands travel down along her torso, spread her legs wide, and began touching herself. Two fingers slid inside and the other hand teased her clit. He drew a sharp breath as he watched her. She moaned again then removed her fingers and wrapped them around his cock, feeling it jump at her touch. She moved her hand up and down, slicking up the entire length and hooking one leg behind him. 

“Cas... please,” she whispered.

He pressed down slowly and Meg guided his tip to her entrance and let go, running both hands up his chest. Cas paused there for just a moment, and their eyes met for a split second before their bodies pressed together. He slipped inside, filling her completely. His hips snapped back and forth hard but slow, and her breath hitched on every stroke. She tightened her grip on his back, urging him on. He dipped down and kissed her deeply, biting down on her lip before pressing his forehead to hers and pulling her other leg up around his waist. 

Cas gradually picked up the pace so that their bodies slammed together mercilessly. Meg’s rhythm faltered as she came over and over, riding out a continuous climax. She moaned and cried out his name and held onto him so hard she left fingertip shaped bruises and long scratches down the Angel’s back, right where his wings would be.

Her black smoke and his blinding light mingled on a shared celestial wavelength, blurring the lines of physical reality for both of them. He reached down between her legs and rubbed hard before pinching and twisting her clit, sending her to new heights and making her body convulse around him. His hips finally stuttered and he moaned into her hair as he buried himself in her with one last powerful thrust.

When he came, Meg was sure she felt his grace ripple through her. The mix of pain and pleasure was indescribable and as soon as it subsided, she wanted more - yet she felt oddly at peace. In turn, her building spasms gave Castiel the sense that he had been engulfed in darkness. He simultaneously felt suffocated and completely free. They were both struck by the harmony of their conflicted states of being.

They rode out the aftershocks, kissing and teasing one another’s hypersensitized flesh. Cas held Meg close and she curled into his side, both losing themselves in the blissful exhaustion of their vessels despite neither of them actually needing to rest. 

The demon naturally grew restless first, and she rolled over to kiss him once more before sitting up and rifling through the drawer of the nightstand. 

Cas moved so he was behind her, sweeping her hair back to kiss her neck and shoulder. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

Meg hastily pushed aside the standard issue motel Bible and produced a worn looking flyer. “Ordering a pizza,” she replied with a grin. He gave her a confused look.  
“But we don’t need to-”  
She rolled her eyes and cut him off with a kiss. “Just humor me on this one, ‘kay?”  
He nodded, still looking at her incredulously. “Does this mean we really have to move furniture, too?”  
She laughed and leaned back against his chest as she punched in the number for the nearest pizza place. “Don’t worry, Cas. I’m sure most of it will be knocked out of place by the time we’re through.”


End file.
